Never Say Goodbye
by georgie-mini
Summary: She started to walk away when a strong but gentle hand pulled her back. Ginny looked up into a pair of steel grey eyes, except them seemed softer;gentler than she remembered...' When Ginny's world is ripped apart who will be there to save her?
1. Prologue

_A/N: hey guys! I was looking through my stuff at my mums place, trying to find some paper to write down another idea for a story when I found this! I had totally forgotten about it and never finished it, but it is my favouritist of all the stories I have ever written (or half written anyway)… so sit back and enjoy! _

_Ummm… there is a lot of swearing in the prologue, but don't stress, this is definitely as bad as it gets… I know its kinda horrid and OTT but it's the only way I could express the anger that Draco feels… my god, if I don't stop writing authors notes right now it will be longer than the prologue…all I have left to say is REVIEW!!!!!!!_

"Just stick out your arm Draco!" Draco heard his father yelling, "Do it goddamn it, don't you realise what could happen to me if you don't. Think of the family name, MY name!"  
"Fuck your name you barstard. You can't make me! " Draco bellowed, "And especially fuck you" said Draco as he turned towards a skeletal figure with glowing red eyes.  
"Fuck you and your mental problems, fuck you! Just because you want to take over the world doesn't mean I am going to do what you say! Just because you go around killing people doesn't mean you are right, you were never right. Killing everyone who thinks or says that you are wrong doesn't make you right!" And with that he spat on the elder wizard, staring defiantly into his eyes, taking all the evil seeping from them.

He knew what was going to happen- and the strangest thing is that he didn't even care. He just thought of her chocolate brown eyes and flowing amber hair and smiled, he smiled the smile, the smile that no one except her had ever seen, no a smirk or a grimace, a grin, a real grin. In the distance he heard a high-pitched voice scream "Avada Kedavra!"

He felt no pain, no sadness. He watched in 3rd person, the green light as his body collapsed. Suddenly he felt light, as if he were floating. Then he realised, I'm still here, still watching, I must be…


	2. To Remember

"- a ghost?" Said Nearly-Headless-Nick, "I don't honestly know Ginny, I don't know why not, but don't get your hopes up, I mean we all thought Harry- sorry- I didn't mean to- don't cry!"

"I thought maybe he would come back, even just long enough to say goodbye. He pr-pr-promised he would never leave, he said he couldn't- couldn't- couldn't… die" she said bleakly, "He was always there for me, when Ron 'left' he was there to comfort me. I remember…"

There was a sharp rap on the window, Ginny looked up to see Fawkes hovering outside the charms room window with a rolled up piece of parchment in his beak. She rushed over immediately- any sign from Dumbledore was important now that Voldemort was at his full power.

Fawkes swooped into the room and straight up to Professor Flitwick, dropped the parchment on his head, and flew back out the window. The professor skimmed the note and turned to face the class. His eye fixed on the redhead in the second row, "Ginny," he said in a claming sweak, "The headmaster wishes to see you in his office, the password is raspberry liquorice."

Ginny got up to exit, leaving her books on her desk. "Miss Weasley, I suggest you take your books with you."  
"Yes Sir" she replied. A wave of panic engulfed her _' What had happened? What if someone was dead? What if everyone's dead? I'm scared. I don't know what to think…'_

She was so deeply immersed in these thoughts that she walked headlong into a certain blonde 7th year. "Oh, sorry" said Ginny, without even looking up. She started to walk away when a strong but gentle hand held her back. Ginny looked up into a pair of steely grey eyes, except they seemed softer; gentler than she remembered.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked "None of your business Malfoy" hissed Ginny "Now if you would kindly remove your hand from my robes…" Draco raised an eyebrow and walked off.

Finally Ginny reached the statue that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Raspberry Liquorice" said Ginny. The statue moved aside slowly, even it seemed to be sad today, but Ginny paid no attention. She was too busy noticing that the stairs were moving downwards instead of up. '_oh well'_ she thought, '_it cant hurt.'_ With that she stepped on and closed her eyes.


	3. To Leave

_AN: ok looks like I have a bit of explaining to do. Yesh, Draco is dead. But ever since Ginny said "I remember…" the story has been in flashback and it still is, you'll be able to tell when it isn't (last chapter) lol. Thanx for reviewing! U guys rock! Lol. Okie pokie, here's chappie 2, plz, plz pretty plz review! O and because I forgot to tell you b4, I'm not JK. Rowling and even if I was, which I'm not, I wouldn't tell you. Lol which means Harry Potter and crew are not mine :P_

The stairs finished at a hard iron door (_AN: what other type of iron door have you heard of?)._Ginny knocked and entered. Inside was the whole Weasley family, except Ron.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, frightened to hear the answer. Upon hearing her Mr Weasley burst into tears along with Hermione. "No, no, no, no, NO!" screamed Ginny and with that she ran out the door and up the stairs. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going; she just let her feet take her.

Eventually Ginny found herself in the owlery. She sat down with her legs hanging out of the window and let her tears flow silently down her cheeks. She heard footsteps behind her but paid no attention to them, assuming who ever it was would just leave her be. Then that someone sat down beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned, flicking his white blonde hair out of his grey eyes, Ginny shook her head and then buried it into his black and green robes.

They sat there late into the night, Ginny holding onto Draco as if she would never let go until n the early hours of the morning she fel into a deep yet restless sleep. Draco gathered her up and carried her back to his dorm so she could sleep, as he didn't know the password to Gryffindor tower and doubted he would be welcome there anyways.

Draco sat there and watched Ginny sleep- nearly all the Slytherins had left to join their families in battle- her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed… her chest… Draco mentally shook himself, '_how could he? He was there to help her, his new years resolution, his life goal!'_ "I shall not be like my father!" Draco said out loud, little did he know he was not the only one to hear what he said…


	4. To Cry

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK. Rowling and even if I was, which I'm not, I wouldn't tell you. Lol which means Harry Potter and crew are not mine. The part about crying over laughs etc. is also not mine. I'm not sure who said it to begin with but I hear it off my friend Nicky… so yeh… Enjoy!_

Two weeks had passed since Ginny learnt of her brother's death.

"Ron was a great brother, son, friend, and boyfriend." Hermione whispered, looking down at the coffin. "He was strong; stronger than he looked and often stronger than he felt. He was there for everyone at the darkest of times, especially me.

"Ron and I started dating in our third year, behind everyone's backs. It was kind of an accident… when Harry couldn't come to Hogsmeade we had to actually talk to each other, properly and eventually, after dodging the subject for more than two hours, he just came out and said it," By this time tears were flowing freely down Hermione's cheeks, "He told me that he loved me, that he had since he first met me on the Hogwarts express. And I just want you to know Ron, because I know you're up there, that I love you too, I always will… and that we're having a baby."

There were gasps of shock from the group of people assembled and then silence. Ginny couldn't stand the tension. She ran up to the podium and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Well I'm happy for you." Ginny said. She was followed by Mrs. Weasley, who usurer Hermione down to her seat, she was pregnant after all.

Ginny was left up on the podium all by herself. People were staring at her. She looked down at the coffin and burst into tears. "I cant believe your gone," she whispered, "after everything we've been through, all the spiders that you've squashed for me, even though you were mortally afraid of them, all the pain you helped me through. When Harry died you promised that you'd always be here for me. You promised…" Ginny burst into tears, and then something caught her eye, a figure standing at the back of the church, a silvery ghostlike figure… with red hair.

"I love you," he whispered "and I will _always_ be there for you. I promise." And with that he walked out the door.

"We all love you, and will miss you, and think of you always. But when we do think of you it will be in happiness, remembering all that you have done. I always knew that I would look back at the tears and laugh, but I never knew I'd look back at the laughs and cry. I will always love you Ron"

And with that the boys from Ron's dorm lifted the coffin easily and carried it out to the burial site.

"I will always, always love you."

After the last shovelful of dirt was laid and the last guest had left, Ginny was still there, standing over the grave, as if waiting for something. She waited and waited. But he never came. He never showed his ghostly face again. He was always there though, two steps behind her. He wasn't doing it to hurt her, he just didn't want her to see his face clearly, not after what they had done to him.

_AN: hey guys! Sorry that this took so long! I had writers block:$. I hope to write longer chapters soon, but I just had to get this part of the story out so that I can go on with the rest, which wont last as long as I thought it would…_

_Now to my reviewers:_

_Shinegami's Little Sis__: Thanx heaps! You were my first reviewer! Lol _

_island-surfer__: I hope you like it! Thanx for the review!_

_devilgirllit__: yeh he did, this is all in a kinda flashback mode… but I'll b sure to make it obviouser when it changes back again! Ta!_

_Toes of the Tickled Kind__: hope this sorted it out a bit… and yeh I know my chapters are kinda like really short but I try… o and btw. I luuuuurve your name thinger :P_

_wHiRlyGurLiE__: thank you! I hope you enjoy it :P_

_sweet-sugar-quill__: thank you heaps and heaps! Sorry I took so long :S_

_island-surfer__: Aaaah the battle… lol well what happened was that voldemort defeated Harry at the beginning of his seventh year and now he is going around killing the last of his enemies… but so not fear! Not all is lost :P I hope that clears things up a little, if not please say so_

_xHanachanx__: Thanx! Lol yayness! I'll have ta go and read it :P_


End file.
